A next generation WLAN, IEEE 802.11ax or High-Efficiency WLAN (HEW), is under development. Uplink multiuser MIMO (UL MU-MIMO) and Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) are two major features included in the new standard. For both features, however, the physical layer header is an overhead and reducing its size and reliability is an important aspect.